1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lock, and more particularly to a lock having an easier way in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a conventional lock 90, which has a housing 91 with two lock posts 92, a ring 93 fitted to the housing 91 and a lock block 94 provided at between the lock posts 92 and connected to the ring 93. As shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15, while the lock 90 is unlocked, the ring 93 is rotated to drive the lock block 94 for rotation between an open position as shown in FIG. 13 and a close position as shown in FIG. 15.
Aforesaid lock usually is applied to notebook or hard disk and so on. The lock block is inserted into a lock hole of the notebook or hard disk and is locked therein. This kind of lock is locked by rotating the ring to drive the lock block turning and locked in the lock hole.
In application, a cable is connected to the lock and the cable has a loop at a distal end thereof. As shown in FIG. 16, the cable 95 is wound on a fixed device, such as a column, and the lock passes through the loop 96 and is locked with the notebook to lock the notebook to the column.
Another application is that the cable has a fixed block 97 with a hole to be fitted to the cable and moved to where beside the loop. The cable is wound on the predetermined object, it is a suitcase in FIG. 17, and lock it on the column.